This invention relates to gas turbine engines.
The gas turbine engines, known to the applicant, suffer from the following disadvantages:
1. These engines are not stable, because a gas with higher than 1000 degree C. temperature and a dust inflow with compressed air rapidly destroy high-speed power and compressor turbines. Therefore, for keeping low gas temperature there is a need to supply 3–4 times larger amount of air than it is needed for burning. Attempts to improve air filtering considerably increases the volume of the engine and energy consumption.
2. Low efficiency (only about 30%), because ⅔ of energy generating by the engine is being used for compressing required amount of air.
3. Thermal losses by cooling engine and with hot exhaust are 1.16 times higher than losses in a diesel engine.
4. Bad braking action that is unacceptable for automobiles.
In SU (Russia) patent No 293471 A1 a gas turbine engine is described comprising the low pressure axial and the high pressure centrifugal compressors, a combustor with continuous combustion cycle and cascade of free rotating gas turbines. The first turbine drives a centrifugal compressor, second and third turbines drive an axial compressor and fourth and fifth turbines rotate a drive shaft only. This engine has no brake action and has all aforesaid disadvantages.
In SU patent No 1792122 A1 a gas turbine engine is described comprising a ventilator, a centrifugal compressor combined with a gas turbine, a combustor, a power turbine, a heat exchanger and a refrigerator. A ventilator drives part of air for compression, the rest part of air goes through the refrigerator, where high pressure gas is cooled and where from is ejected through the ejector, air is mixing with a gas and driving to the compressor. The heat exchanger heats the compressed air-gas mixture and supplies it to the combustor for burning. The gas pressure, resulting from the burning process, drives the turbine combined with the compressor. Part of gas flows through the heat exchanger heating it, and then flows through the refrigerator, where it cools and is ejected to the air going to the compressor; another part of gas drives the power turbine, then flows through the heat exchanger and is exhausted. This engine requires a large amount of energy for air compression, because of the gas going through the combined turbine and heating said compressor that compresses hot air-gas mixture. This engine has undesirable heat and energy losses, when high pressure gas is cooled in the refrigerator.